


poll

by hildegarde12



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, polling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildegarde12/pseuds/hildegarde12
Summary: We make a polling in twitter to decide which pairing should we write next..Go check @cloud_garde





	poll

https://twitter.com/cloud_garde/status/933648767479300096

Please vote!

Also if you have any suggestion lets chat.. i need more mutuals 


End file.
